Identity Bootcamp (Private Roleplay with Trisell and Sonicsilva1)
Characters Asonja the Hedgehog - Sonicsilva11 Unnamed Identities - Trisell Pix - Trisell Rp Asonja found himself and other Identity students arriving at a large moss-covered mountainside. They were scattered about the area until the mountains suddenly went flat, forming into a platfrom of steel. The surrounding mountains of the biome remained untouched. Slots appeared on the floor, glowing to indicate where to go. Each Identity stood on one as the instructor approached from a pathway ahead. Asonja tried to follow what everyone else was doing. He was too focused on his surroundings rather than on what was important. He wasn't even sure how he got there in the first place. Thankfully he wasn't last to find the platform for himself. "All Origins step forward," The instructor called out. A number did. "All Offsprings step forward," A number did. "All hybrids step forward." He gulped for a moment and stepped forward. He assumed he was the only one to do so since he saw nobody do it. He was not the only one. In fact, as he and the others stepped forward, the lines evened out more. "We are going to test your construct level first," The instructor began. "Begin with a simple sphere. Five inches in radius." "A sphere with a 5 inch diameter..." Asonja repeated to himself and then looked around him. "But...I don't even have the supplies to do it," he mumbles to himself and looked at everyone else. Around him, the others were creating the construct. The other hybrids, most, seemed to have the same amount of diffuclty as Asonja. Instead of trying, Asonja sits down with his arms on his knees. "I don't even know why I'm here. I could be at home right now playing on my computer instead of...building things out of nothing. I don't even know how that's logical..." As the instructor looked over everyone, she began grouping them. Asonja was placed in the first group as she then moved on to more complex constructs for the others. Six others were with Asonja. Of course, he hated being with groups. He tried to make it look like he didn't care about it, but in fact he just wanted to be alone. "As long as I'm not being chewed up for what I do I should be fine..." he grumbled to himself. Once the groups were fully divided, the instructor began inspecting each one by individual. Walls grew around Asonja and his classmates. He looked at the wall that was raising around him and the rest, looking confused a bit angry as well. Mainly because he was jealous of the others outside for doing things so easily. "What the heck is going on here...?" (So am I supposed to have had Asonja just be plucked out to here without being told?)(Pretty much, yeah.) (I am now quite confused)(Hmm...I thought we agreed on someone taking Asonja to this camp without him knowing. Right?) (From looking back I don't see anything that said as such.) (Huh. Sorry I keep confusing you. Essentially, I wanted to him to just appear here with no memory of anything relating to this bootcamp.) (Why would he be yanked into it though? Virus doesn't know he has Identity in him until the V RP so it'd have to be by someone else.) (Yeah, you're right. I'll think of something to fix this. How about all Identity-based beings found in the district Asonja was in was teleported into the bootcamp without warning?) (So somebody bringing in recognized Identity signals?)(I guess so. I mean, I'm trying to make this as logical as possible. I don't want it to be like Asonja found out about the bootcamp as it's listed for "Identities-alike" and just sign up for it because he doesn't know that he is one himself.) (Alright. That works.) "Training for new members," One of the hybrids informed. "New members?" He didn't look at the one who spoke. "Members for what?" "Identity training." "...Huh...?" Asonja looked confused. "The heck does that mean?" "Training to use our Identity powers correctly," They answered. "But I don't have any of that, not that I know of," he answered. "I know only one person who has that kind of power, but I don't know even if I have it..." "Well if you're here then you probably have it." He was quiet, thinking it through. "N-no, this must've been some kind of mistake or something...I don't have any specialty in me whatsoever. My brother's the only special one that I know of so far..." "Well when she comes over here, you can try to tell her that. We should try to do what the others did anyway."